


Sweet Smell

by Nofnary



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4
Genre: Alpha Vegetta, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, Beta/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff Rubegetta, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Rubius, Omega Verse, Pregnant Rubius, Pregnant Sex, Romantic Fluff, Rubius Needs A Hug, Rubius con amnesia, Rubius con feromonas de Alpha, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Temporary Amnesia, Vegetta con feromonas de Omega
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofnary/pseuds/Nofnary
Summary: Escasas ocasiones encontraba a alguien que captara su atención, dos exactamente. A sus pasos, bajo sombra que oscurecía la belleza de dicho ser, yacía uno de los aromas mas peculiares...La muerte misma.
Relationships: David Alonso Romero/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Guillermo Díaz/Raúl Álvarez, Luzgan, MangeLito - Relationship, Manuel Fernandez/Miguel A. Rogel, Rubegetta - Relationship, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, Willplay
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Smell

—Lo lamento, no puedo estar contigo.

Perdió la cuenta exacta de la cantidad de personas que iba rechazando en los últimos tres meses. Seguía sin comprender del todo que era aquello que le volvía atractivo a la vista de todo ser humano. Malamente seguía sentado en la silla del solitario café, la chica claramente se alejó malhumorada del sitio, menos mal dejó parte la parte correspondiente de las bebidas.

Recargó ambos codos sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos y mirar la servilleta con diseño peculiar.

—Y ahí va otro ser valiente. El gran De Luque sigue en su racha de rompecorazones.

—Fargan, por favor, déjame analizar el patrón de la mesa en paz, hay un centímetro que no cuadra.

Decaído totalmente, dejó reposar directamente su rostro contra la fina madera. Permitiéndose el hundirse entre el feo diseño tallado en la mesa, poco le importaba tener de cerca la única imperfección de esta frente a sus ojos.

—Vegetta, deberías dejar de encerrarte. Una de las tantas propuestas te debe cautivar lo suficiente, al menos durante un m-

—Mi relación más larga fue Guille, cosa que duró 4 años y míralo. —Vio a sus espaldas para notar el imperturbable rostro del albino, notando la pequeña sonrisa a la par que un tenue sonrojo. —Esta ahí coqueteando con Auron. Más feliz no puede estar.

Trató de ignorar el golpe en una de las mesas, exactamente la que vio segundos antes, escuchando perfectamente una marea de insultos acompañados de un posible duelo con el mesero. Tranquilamente bebió de su café helado con toda la calma posible aun si luego los dos chicos habían desaparecido de escena tomados de la mano.

—No entiendo cómo es que están juntos, son como agua y aceite. —El castaño escuchó la campana sonar, indicando la completa ausencia de los dos chicos. Al mirar enfrente se topó con el desalineado Vegetta, apreciando de un mechón de pelo caer por su frente.

—No tan extremo, se insultan de cierto modo, pero pueden tener un tratado de paz firme. Que no te sorprenda si luego ves a Willy o a Auron con marcas. Fargan titubeo por un instante, pero así de rápido se guardó sus palabras.

—¿Cuánto es?

—La casa invita. —Sacó el dinero de su cartera, pagando las dos bebidas. El chico uso el dinero dejado en la mesa para pagarse su propio café, no había desayunado y fácil se acabaría con los postres en vitrina.

—Gracias por soportar tenerme aquí otro día más, luego te lo compensare chaval.

—Mientras la pareja no regresé todo está bien.

A pasos rápido abandono el lugar.

¿Todo podía ir peor? Si, lo supo cuando la lluvia caía sobre su piel. Pegando los cabellos oscuros a su frente y dejándolo con frío al subir por el elevador de su departamento. Todos los vecinos le veían con rareza al verlo cual joven en el día más fresco. Manos en los bolsillos, espalda recta y frente en alto, eso y todas sus prendas goteando para mojar el suelo.

Ojalá fuera el motivo de las miradas.

Caminó por un solitario pasillo, el piso más alto y alejado de las zonas más concurridas. Dejando salir el aire que retenía inconscientemente, permitió que su frente tocara la puerta. Estaba cansado. Sacó la llave, ingresándola para entrar a su zona segura. Fue cosa de entrar y sentarse en el suelo, recargado de la puerta.

—Otra vez...

Poco le importaba su estado, quería deshacerse de todo lo que sentía dentro suyo. Agradecía que el castaño no le dijera lo mal que se veía, callando lo obvió respecto a su cara deshecha. Akira era increíble, en verdad se había encariñado con ella. No podía sentirse peor. Quería decirle infinidad de palabras a modo de perdón.

Pero... ¿Para qué? No era su culpa el desilusionar a quienes iban tras él, su condición no era normal, pero seguía siendo un individuo más. No sabía con certeza la cantidad de feromonas que abundaban en la habitación, pero con oler un poco, era suficiente para darse cuenta de la embriagante fragancia.

La miel más pura abundaba en el lugar.

—Otra vez me delató.

Tanta era la repulsión que todo aquel que se acercaba para cortejarle, huía al notar una fragancia menos conmovedora oculta por el excesivo dulzor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que el comenzó a matar las ilusiones de todos. Ya no eran las propias, sino las suyas al constante rechazo.

Nadie le quería cerca. Alfas, omegas, betas... Todos le miraban con asco o curiosidad, cual animal solitario en exhibición, siendo el mundo el espectador mismo. Se sentía fatal.

Su cuerpo entumecido finalmente se levantó del suelo, sus piernas no funcionaban y el frío era palpable. Fue hasta el baño para tomar al menos una ducha, dejar que su ser se perdiera en la única sensación cálida que le recibiría en casa.


End file.
